The Bionic Woman: Season 2
Overview The first full-length season of The Bionic Woman would run for 22 episodes on ABC from the fall of 1976 to the spring of 1977, creating a much more expansive world for Jaime's adventures, and bringing the OSI side of her life to the foreground. Returning from Season One would be Richard Anderson and Martin E. Brooks while Lee Majors would appear with Lindsay Wagner in two multi-part epics spanning The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman. Ford Rainey and Martha Scott would be returning as Steve Austin's parents and Jaime's foster parents Jim and Helen Elgin. Also returning would be Romero, the conflicted Lisa Galloway and her handler James Courtney. Returning from The Six Million Dollar Man would be Michael Marchetti, Oscar's secretary Callahan, the Sasquatch and his alien masters. Recurring characters introduced include the infamous fembots. Kenneth Johnson would produce Season Two full time, handing The Six Million Dollar Man reins to Lionel E. Siegel. Composer Joe Harnell, who scored Season One's "Bionic Beauty," was brought back to use his "Jaime's Theme," (heard first in "Bionic Beauty") as a replacement for the theme by Jerry Fielding. Ultimately Fielding's score would be retained for the intro, while Harnell's would be used for closing credits. Since Harnell would dominate the incidental music this season, his theme would be the de facto "in episode" theme from this point on. An image of Jaime silhouetted on the beach in the show intro would be replaced with a new image of Martin E. Brooks, mirroring his inclusion that same year in the Season 4 credits of The Six Million Dollar Man. Season Two would take the show to new highs, including fan favorites Kill Oscar and Doomsday Is Tomorrow, as well as Lindsay Wagner's Emmy Award winning performance in Deadly Ringer. Despite ending the year ranked 14 in the Nielsen ratings, ABC nonetheless declined to pick up the show for another season, and in an unusual move, NBC agreed to order a third season of the show. The Bionic Woman had a new home. Image:Killoscar-close.jpg|Kill Oscar Image:Doomsday2.jpg|Jaime goes up against Alex 7000 Image:Jaime prison.jpg|Jaime is switched into Lisa Galloway's cell Episodes Fall 1976 *The Return of Bigfoot (Part II) *In This Corner, Jaime Sommers *Assault on the Princess *Road to Nashville *Kill Oscar *Kill Oscar (Part III) *Black Magic *Sister Jaime *The Vega Influence *Jaime's Shield *Jaime's Shield (Part II) Spring 1977 *Biofeedback *Doomsday Is Tomorrow *Doomsday Is Tomorrow (Part II) *Deadly Ringer *Deadly Ringer (Part II) *Jaime and the King *Beyond the Call *The DeJon Caper *The Night Demon *Iron Ships and Dead Men *Once a Thief Syndication Changes Season Two would gain “Kill Oscar (Part II)” in Syndication, while losing its season premiere, "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)." Unlike "Welcome Home, Jaime", the credits were replaced on "Kill Oscar (Part II)" but not the supers, which still retain The Six Million Dollar Man standard. "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)", moved to Season 4 of The Six Million Dollar Man, retains its original tail credits, but it is otherwise an inverted version of the approach used to change "Kill Oscar (Part II)". One byproduct of this "half-change" is that the lead actors for these episodes are not credited, while the guest stars are credited as leads and guest stars. Season 2